


Catch Up

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: FP and Hiram get together in high school, then again in the present day.





	1. High School

“I think I’m gonna go talk to Hermione,” Fred said, shuffling nervously as he leaned against the wall. He and FP were at a party at Hiram Lodge’s house. “Our date didn’t go so well, but I think I could still smooth it over.”

FP took a sip from his Red Solo Cup. “I thought we were gonna take a break from chasing chicks. Just have fun together.”

Fred shrugged as he looked around. He spotted Hermione and bounced his foot, wanting to walk over to her. 

“Well, go get her, tiger,” FP said, forcing an encouraging smile.

Fred hurried away. 

FP turned around and jumped when he saw Hiram standing right behind him. “Jesus, how long have you been standing there? Weirdo.”

“It’s amazing to me that Fred hasn’t noticed the way you look at him,” Hiram said with a smug smile.

FP turned away, uninterested in whatever Hiram had to say.

“You know, like you want him to bend you over a desk and have his way with you.”

FP felt his stomach drop. He stared at Hiram, deer-in-the-headlights. He finally got it together enough to realize that reaction was incriminating. He shook his head and said, “What the hell, man? That’s such a weird thing to say. That’s really crazy. What the hell is wrong with you?”

Hiram laughed. “I’m not going to tell anyone.” He stepped closer to FP. “Honestly, I just think you could do better. Big, hot football star like you.” He ran his eyes up and down FP’s body.

FP shook his head, trying to process that. “I’m not— I should kick your ass,” he said.

“Mmhmm,” Hiram said. “Hey, my parents keep the good liquor upstairs in the study. It’s locked, but I could take you there. It’d be just the two of us.” He flashed FP a smile.

FP felt his heartbeat speed up. He looked around, not sure what to say. He saw Fred and Hermione leaving together. He turned back to Hiram. “Yeah, okay.”

 

When they were in the study, Hiram closed the door behind him. He looked at FP and said, “It’s locked. No one’s going to come in here.”

“Oh,” FP said. “Um.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think what else to say. Finally, he said, “You know, I’ve been with lots of chicks. Basically all the River Vixens. Anyone’ll tell you.”

Hiram smiled affectionately. “I believe you,” he said in a soothing, somewhat condescending voice. He grabbed a bottle of scotch out of the cabinet. He took a sip of it, then walked over to FP and offered.

FP took the bottle and drank a big gulp from it.

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting some variety,” Hiram told him. 

“Are you saying you’re, like, gay?” FP asked.

Hiram laughed. “Well, I’d be open to it if the guy was hot enough,” Hiram told him. He ran his hands over FP’s arms, feeling his biceps.

FP let out a long, slow breath. He couldn’t believe how nerve wracking and exciting Hiram simply running his hands over his arms was.

“You’re the hottest guy in school,” Hiram told him, moving his hands to feel FP’s chest. “You, big football star, you.” He whispered in FP’s ear, “I want to have you.” He slowly ran his hands down FP’s body before resting them on his ass.

FP gasped as Hiram squeezed him. He tried to keep his voice steady as he said, “You’re such a spoiled rich boy. You just expect to get everything you want.”

Hiram grinned as he kept feeling up FP. “Yeah. I do.”

FP groaned. He pushed Hiram against the wall and started kissing him hard.


	2. Present Day

“Thank you for coming,” Hiram said as he led FP into his study.

“What did you want to talk about?” FP asked stiffly. 

“Have a seat,” Hiram said. He started pouring a couple of scotch and sodas for them. “I heard about your son owing Penny Peabody a favor. That’s not a person you want to get tangled up with.”

“I think I can handle it,” FP told him. 

“No need,” Hiram said. “I already paid your debt. And secured your job for you.”

FP raised an eyebrow. “I don’t need whatever job you’re offering. I already got hired at—”

“Pop’s?” Hiram asked, smirking. “And you didn’t think it was odd that Pops was willing to hire you, when his business is already in so much trouble after the shooting?”

FP clenched his jaw. 

“Gosh, you’re acting awfully unhappy when I just told you that I settled your debts and secured you a job,” Hiram told him. “Relax. Have a drink.” He held the glass out.

“I’m an alcoholic,” FP told him.

“Well, then you should really want this,” Hiram teased as he kept holding the glass out. When FP kept glaring at him, he sighed and set it down. 

“Just tell me what you want, Hiram,” FP said.

“I just need a man on the ground for occasional errands,” Hiram said.

“I can find another job, you know,” FP said. “I can talk to Fred Andrews.”

Hiram laughed. “Yeah. Fred is my business partner now, so good luck with that. Hey, did he ever figure out that you’re in love with him?”

FP stood up and said, “Well, it’s been great catching up. I have to go tell Pop’s I’m quitting.”

“You’re already a criminal and a town pariah, do you really want to add unemployed to the list?” Hiram asked. “I mean, don’t you want to get your son back eventually?”

“You act like teaming up with you would help me in any way,” FP said. “You’re also a criminal and pariah, you know.”

“And yet I live here and you live in a trailer,” Hiram said. He shrugged and said, “Maybe you should learn something from that.”

FP closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Finally, he said, “If I see any sign of trouble, or if this doesn’t end up as lucrative as I’d like, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

Hiram smiled affectionately. “Okay.”

“I mean it, Hiram. I know you think you’re this big, bad devil, but I happen to know you’re completely useless in a physical fight and I’m not afraid to go after you.”

Hiram nodded. “That’s completely fair. I assure you that I only want what’s best for both of us. You know, I like you, Forsythe.”

FP laughed. “Okay.” He turned to leave.

“You look great, by the way,” Hiram said.

FP turned around and leaned against the door. “I wish I could say the same, but you haven’t really aged well.”

Hiram laughed. “So, tell me. Did you ever find another man to fuck you in the ass?”

FP hesitated. He wanted to walk out, but instead he found himself just answering honestly. “No.”

“Good,” Hiram said. He smiled slightly and said, “I like having something that’s all mine.”

FP rolled his eyes. “With that possessive side, you must’ve be real upset that Fred Andrews fucked your wife while you were away.”

Hiram glared. FP smiled, happy to have gotten in a winning jab.

Hiram stood up and walked over to him. “Turn around,” he said softly. “Put your hands on the door.”

“I’m not a horny teenager who’ll jump at any opportunity for sex anymore, Hiram,” FP said.

“Fair enough,” Hiram said. “I just miss being with you, if I’m being honest. I like you.”

FP laughed. “You like me? Just three seconds ago you…”

“I did what? Solved every problem that you have for you?” 

FP rolled his eyes.

“I could get any random criminal off the street to work for me. I want to help you.”

“Of all the terrible lines you’ve used on me, trying to pretend that you actually like me is by far the worst,” FP told him. 

“What makes you think that I don’t like you?” 

“You were always just obsessed with the idea of landing the popular jock,” FP said. “Like a sad teen movie archetype.”

Hiram raised an eyebrow. “And what would you call being the popular jock in the first place?” He ran a hand through FP’s hair. “Yeah, when we were just kids, being with the coolest guy in school was a thrill. But, I also like you for who you really are.”

“Aren’t you worried about your hot wife walking in?” FP asked. “Or are you just doing this to get even with her?”

“That’s not the only reason,” Hiram said. “Anyway, Hermione and Veronica are in New York for the weekend.” He ran his eyes over FP. “You know, you’re fucking sexy. I think about you a lot. I think about how nice it was being with you. Do you think about me?”

FP shrugged. “I got laid so much in high school. You really weren’t that memorable.” He smiled a little when he saw the way that Hiram’s jaw tightened. He laughed and said, “You know, everyone acts like the washed up football stars like me are the ones who never get over high school. But, I’m not obsessing over some guy from when I was seventeen.”

Hiram smiled. “Oh, you’re not? How’s Fred Andrews doing?”

FP glared at him. He crossed his arms. “Hiram, do you ever stop and wonder why everyone you’re with wishes that they were with Fred Andrews?”

“I don’t think that’s the—”

“It’s because he’s a genuinely good person,” FP said. “And you never, ever will be. You couldn’t be if you tried.”

“That’s what makes us right for each other,” Hiram said. “The badness in you hurts everything that you touch. But, I know how to take all that bad and make it work out for our benefit.”

FP thought about that. He started lightly kissing Hiram. Hiram put a hand behind FP’s head and kissed him back hard. 

Hiram grabbed FP’s ass hard as he kissed him.

FP lightly ran a hand down the front of Hiram’s pants. He groaned happily when he felt him get hard. 

As Hiram started unzipping his pants, he asked, “You want to put it in your mouth, babe?”

“Mmm,” FP said, nodding. He got on his knees as Hiram took his cock out. He started sucking on it enthusiastically. He moaned happily and bobbed his head. 

“God, I missed you, FP,” Hiram said, running his hands through FP’s hair. “You’re such a good boy.”

FP kept sucking on his dick hard. 

“Bend over my desk, babe,” Hiram said.

FP quickly undressed. 

“God, your body is unbelievable,” Hiram said. He watched as FP finished undressing and rested his knuckles on Hiram’s desk.

Hiram undressed and put on a condom. “Ready?” He ran his hand down FP’s back.

“Yeah,” FP said.

Hiram started slowly pushing into him. “You feel so good.”

FP groaned and rocked his hips back against Hiram. “You do too.” He closed his eyes and threw his head back. “Fuck, you really do.”

Hiram started fucking him faster.

FP moaned. “Harder,” He said.

Hiram grinned and held onto FP’s tightly. He pushed deep into him. “You’re so sexy, FP.”

“Jerk me off,” FP said.

“Say please,” Hiram said softly against his ear. 

“Go fuck yourself,” FP said. 

Hiram kissed the back of FP’s neck affectionately. He grabbed his dick and started jerking him off as he fucked up.

FP moaned happily. “Fuck, I love your dick,” he said.

“My dick loves you too, baby,” Hiram told him. He bit FP’s ear hard.

FP moaned happily as he came.

Hiram groaned. He gripped FP’s hips and pushed deep into him as he came. He slowly pulled out and then grabbed FP’s ass hard. “You’re incredible,” he told him.

As Hiram threw the condom out, FP started pulling his clothes back on.

“This has been fun,” FP told him. 

“Are you leaving so soon?” Hiram asked. He wrapped his arms around FP and kissed his shoulder. “Remember how you always used to cling to me afterwards? You were desperate to cuddle. It was adorable.”

“I’ve grown up,” FP told him, even though cuddling did sound appealing.

“Yeah, I noticed that,” Hiram said, running his hand down FP’s back. “Come on. Let me hold you for a bit.” 

“Fine,” FP said. “Just for a bit.”


End file.
